


Femboy Yamaguchi (side fic)

by KurooSimp01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Future Fic, Gay, Gay Sex, Help, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karasuno, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooSimp01/pseuds/KurooSimp01
Summary: Femboy Yamaguchi smut.🧡💚
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Femboy Yamaguchi (side fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side chapter full of smut because I wanted to try writing smut again after over two years of not doing so. This side chapter is one that is for an unfinished Femboy Yamaguchi fic that is still in progress, haha.
> 
> Warning for an attempt at slight dirty talk.
> 
> Enjoyyyy~

~♡~

A few hours had passed, and Yamaguchi was pretty much wasted, with Tsukishima a little tipsy (it would usually be the other way around).

Of course, Yamaguchi was the horny drunk.

Of fucking course.

Tsukishima was on the dance floor amonsgt other drunk couples and seriously trying his absolute best to hide his hard-on as Yamaguchi danced in a way that should be fucking illegal to look so sexy. Not to mention the song playing through the giant speakers was a song of pure fucking desire and love (much to Tsukishima's disadvantage). 

Tsukki sipped his glass of ice cold water as his slightly blurry eyes focused on his dancing boyfriend who's legs looked way too fucking perfect beneath his purple skirt.  
'Dear god I'm so whipped for him I swear to Christ-'

Before Tsukishima could think straight, Yamaguchi had found his way to him and had started to do something that Tsukki would probably fucking combust from if he weren't affected by the few drinks of alcohol he'd consumed that night. 

The damn boy had started to fucking grind on Tsukishima. 

'For fucks sake Yamaguchi you're not helping me with my issue hERE-'

"Tsuuuukkiiii~ Kiss meeeee~" The drunken boy infromt of him giggled as he wrapped his arms around the back of his boyfriend's neck, leaning up with a stupidly adorable smile, "Pleeeaaaseee~?"

Tsukishima sighed to himself, putting his glass of water down on the bar counter and leaning down to kiss Yamaguchi's somehow still plum-coloured lips. How that lip colour had stayed on this long was scary to Tsukishima. Damn thing must be the long-lasting ones...

His hands found themselves slowly making their way to Yamaguchi's hips where his skirt hugged his waist tightly. As if seeing his beloved in a fucking skirt was bad enough, the fact that he wanted to ruin Yamaguchi's pretty face and body right then and there in front of everyone was a ridiculously tempting idea and also something Tsukishima would absolutely hate himself for doing, so he decided to break their sloppy mess of a kiss.

"Tadashi, let's go somewhere more private..." He said, completely abandoning his sober-up-solution on the bar counter and pulling the still giggling and mumbling Yamaguchi to the bathrooms of the building, locking them in the largest stall that the room had to offer and shoving their lips together desperately, as if it were necessary to staying alive.

Tsukishima slid his tongue between Yamaguchi's already slightly swollen lips at the near instant their lips came into contact. His hands made their way from his lover's waist to his hair, lightly tugging at the neatly braided and styled locks of the mess of his boyfriend, relishing in the soft moans and whines that escaped Yamaguchi's throat as their kiss deepened even further if possible. The smaller male's hands locked around the back of Tsukishima's neck again, trying his best to pull their already burning hot bodies together even more.

The two men eventually broke their kiss for air, their eyes glossed over with arousal and bodies still pressed flush against one another.

"Tadashi..."

Yamaguchi swallowed some air down before slowly grinding his crotch into Tsukki's, dragging low moans from them both and heightening their levels of arousal immensely. 

"Want you, Kei... want you so bad..." Yamaguchi slurred between soft whines and groans as he thrusted his hips forward a little faster onto the blonde's bulge, eliciting a groan from Tsukishima, who's hands quickly moved down to his boyfriend's butt, lifting the thin fabric of the purple skirt and finding more thin fabric underneath. 'Shit... are those panties..?'

"Oh fuck... you couldn't be anymore fucking evil if you tried, baby... wearing panties for me..."

Yamaguchi let out a low, sexy chuckle, mouthing at Tsukishima's jawline as he spoke.

"Guess I must be a naughty boy, then..."

Tsukishima was done. He grabbed Yamaguchi's shoulders, shoved his boyfriend's back into the wall and immediately pressing hot, wet and desperate kisses to his lover's neck and shoulders, often sucking a hickey into the beautifully creamy skin and biting the small bruises. 

Yamaguchi could do nothing but grasp at the blonde curls of his boyfriend and panting out soft whines and mewls as Tsukishima did his work on him. His small noises soon turned into moans as he felt a hand go underneath his skirt and below the waistline of the lace panties he wore, groping at his hard on teasingly.

"O-oh god... Tsukki... fuck..!" 

His voice had changed pitch, suddenly higher and more needy than before. The lewd noises that Yamaguchi was making caused Tsukishima's skin to tingle and his own erection throb almost painfully. His self-restraint broke as he hurriedly unzipped Yamaguchi's skirt and pulled it from his hips, allowing it to drop to the floor and pulling the smaller boy's hips against his own harshly, letting out a loud groan to harmonize with the yelp that escaped Yamaguchi's lips. 

"You're so fucking perfect, Tadashi... I can't get enough of you... So beautiful... So good for me..." Tsukishima groaned out, pleased with the mewls from the boy who was now allowing him to manhandle his body however his lover pleased.

"K-Kei please..- Please I need you..-"

"I know, baby, I know... be patient..." 

"N-no..! W-want you now, Kei, please-!"

"Shh... quiet, baby."

Tsukishima halted his movement and removed Yamaguchi's black lace panties, leaving all of his lower body fully exposed and the latter's cock flushed pink, dripping slightly and begging for some sort of attention. 

'Ah... so fucking cute...'

"You're so fucking pretty, Tadashi... you're dripping for me already..."

Tsukishima smirked to himself as Yamaguchi turned his head to the side and let out an embarrassed whine, his cheeks red and bottom lip caught between his teeth. The blonde presses a light kiss to his lover's cheek, before reaching into the pocket of his jacket to retrieve the small bottle of lube he had brought with him, in case something like this happened. He quickly discarded his jacket and unbuttoned his jeans before gently gripping Yamaguchi's jaw and turning his head so that they were face to face.

"Turn around for me, baby..."

The smaller boy immediately did as he was told, turning his body around for Tsukishima and placing his hands on the wall in front of him. He bent over slightly in an attempt to allow Tsukishima to have better access. 

Tsukishima opened the small bottle hastily and poured a generous amount of the clear liquid onto his fingers, then closing the bottle and dropping it on the floor next to them both.

The blonde used his free hand to gently hold Yamaguchi's hip as he slowly pushed a finger into Yamaguchi, earning a small moan from him and a small grin as the male below him looked over his shoulder and meeting Tsukishima's eyes as he pushed his hips back against Tsukki's finger, allowing it to slide in deeper into him. He let out a breathy whine.

"Ffuuuck yes... more, Kei..."

Soon enough, one finger became two, and two became three, stretching Yamaguchi's entrance beautifully and drawing out noise after noise of utter pleasure and need from the boy. 

"K-Kei please... please..!"

"Please what, Tadashi?" Tsukishima leaned down over Yamaguchi's back, smirking and keeping his voice to something barely above a whisper, "Tell me what you need, baby..~"

"N-need you... need you inside me... please, Kei, please, fuck me already! I want you so bad..! I wanna be filled... please, just fuck me, please..!"

Tsukishima let out something akin to a growl and pulled his fingers out of the boy beneath him, making the latter whine at the emptiness. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and poured some into his palm, then discarding of the bottle once again and spreading the cold gel over his cock. As much as Yamaguchi looked ready to be totally wrecked, he didn't want to accidentally hurt his lover in any way. Yamaguchi's begging was getting to be too much for the blonde at this point.

"Kei, c'mon, please, hurry up, want you, please- Ohhh fuck..!"

Before Yamaguchi could continue his begging, he felt Tsukishima's cock slide into him, stretching him open even more and giving a pleasurable burn that made his spine tingle with need. His hand shot up to his mouth, covering it and letting out a wanton moan escape his throat. His legs trembled as the burn soon faded and became something of need. He rolled his hips back against his lover, pleased with the guttural groan that left the blonde's chest as he did so.

"Move, Kei, move, please! Need you to fuck me, need you to- please-!"

"Quiet, Tadashi."

Tsukishima's voice was stern and low, making Yamaguchi shiver pleasurably as he quietened down immediately. He wanted to be a good boy for Tsukki. He wanted to show that he belonged to Tsukki and Tsukki only. He wanted to show Tsukki that he had permission to manhandle him in every way he deemed fitting.

He only had a mere second before his breath was forced out of his lungs as Tsukishima pulled back and gave a hard thrust, filling Yamaguchi over and over again and drawing moan after moan and yelp after yelp from him.

Each rough drag along his inner walls made Yamaguchi see stars, letting out lewd and needy noises of utter pleasure as Tsukishima's thrusts increased in speed, low and guttural groans joining Yamaguchi's own high-pitched cries as Tsukishima grinded his hips into him. The action caused Yamaguchi to let out a gasp and a loud, beautiful moan as the head of Tsukki's cock brushed against his prostate.

"Ohhhh god, right there, Kei, right there-! Yessss..- please, more, I want more- Ahh fuck~!"

"That spot feel good, baby? Right here?" Tsukishima grinned as he thrust his hips harshly into Yamaguchi, hitting his prostate head-on and earning a sheer cry of complete and utter pleasure, causing him to let out his own low moan at the beautiful, fucked-out voice of his lover.

"Yes, yes~! Feels so good, Kei, so fucking good, give me more, more, please! I want more, I need more, more of your cock, more of your touch, pleeeaaase, fuck, fuck, fuck~!" 

"Yeah, there's a good boy..~ Moan louder for me, baby, want everyone to hear you cry while you take my cock like the good boy you are. Such a good boy for me, so good, so beautiful, shit..~"

The blonde let out a moan as Yamaguchi clenched around his cock tightly, making him sink his teeth into his lip and sub-consciously thrust harder into the smaller boy, pushing a shout from his throat and, with a few more thrusts, Yamaguchi came, shooting onto the wall and floor, choking out a high-pitched moan, his ass clenching impossibly tighter around Tsukishima's cock as he released. 

"S-shit, Tadashi..-"

He slowed and stopped his movements to allow Yamaguchi to catch his breath and calm a little from the intensity of his orgasm. 

"Look at that... you came completely untouched... how cute..."

Yamaguchi whimpered at the words spoken by his lover, his face flushing even more if possible.

"It's because... y-you're making me feel s-so good..." Yamaguchi panted out, his voice a litle scratchy, "Feels so good... m-more... want more..."

Tsukishima internally died for a second at how fucked out his boyfriend's voice was. 

'Curse him for being drunk... we're in a fucking public bathroom doing this shit... any fucking person could walk in and be traumatized.'

'Why the fuck am I so turned on by that-?'

"K-Kei..?"

The blonde hummed gently in response and ran his hand through Yamaguchi's now slightly tangled hair gently, "What is it, baby?"

Yamaguchi audibly swallowed and looked over his shoulder into shining golden eyes.

"C-can I ride you..?"

'Ah shit... fuck this. Who could say no to that?'

Tsukishima pulled himself out of Yamaguchi, earning a small whimper from the boy, and moved to sit down on the floor next to Yamaguchi, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down onto his lap.

"Of course, baby boy. Pleasure yourself however you want to..." Golden eyes darkened even more if possible, causing Yamaguchi to shiver pleasurably underneath the blonde's lustful gaze, "I wanna see you wreck yourself on my cock, baby~"

A whine escaped Yamaguchi's (somehow) still coloured lips - thank the fucking gods for lipstick sealer - as he shuffled forward, reaching his hand underneath himself to take hold of Tsukishima's length and guide it to his entrance. The smaller boy almost immediately lowered himself down onto his lover, biting into his lip and letting out a strained groan as he was filled again. The position they had switched into caused Tsukishima to slide in deeper than before, making Yamaguchi almost see stars. 

"Oh s-shit..." Tsukishima groaned out as his boyfriend's inner walls squeezed his erection tightly, despite only being connected less than a minute before now. His hands made their way to Yamaguchi's cheeks and pulled him down into a messy kiss, tongues curling around to each other in a fight for dominance, though neither really achieving that. 

The two only broke apart when their lungs burned in need of oxygen. Dark, olive eyes stared into gold ones as they gaspeed for breath, both close to losing their control of their bodies.

"Move, baby boy... fuck yourself with my cock..."

Yamaguchi could only do as he was told and lifted his hips up halfway, then dropped them again, gasping and moaning as he repeated his actions over and over in an edless rhythm of pleasure. Each bounce gave an oh-so-good pressure to his prostate, forcing his sounds to raise in volume and pitch.

"K-Keiiii..! Feels s-so good..! Hgnn... Ah..! I-OHH FUCK YES~!"

As Yamaguchi dropped his hips down yet again, he felt Tsukishima roll his hips up, meeting him halfway and grinding into his good spots, making the boy see stars and endless euphoria surging through his veins like electricity, shocking him into a state of utter bliss and pleas for more, harder, faster, please, more, more, more-

"S-shit, fuck, Tadashi, I'm- agh... I'm close..-"

In little to no time, Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi's hips and held them down as he sunk his teeth into his lover's shoulder, shuddering and letting out a loud, choked-off groan as he spilled into the cavern of the boy in his lap. His hips jerked as Yamaguchi tightened around him as he also came, letting out what could be considered a shout as sticky fluid dribbled onto his hand and Tsukki's stomach. 

Both boys stayed still, holding each other close as they panted and let themselves come down from their high. Tsukishima let out a soft groan as he felt his seed leak out of Yamaguchi's ass in small droplets, internally hating the fact that the clean up later at home wouldn't exactly be an easy one. I knew I should have brought a fucking condom with me... idiot.

"Kei..." 

Yamaguchi's soft and hoarse voice almost whispered his name, making his heart skip a beat at how fucked out his lover sounded. 

"Hm..?"

"Y-you're still... h-hard..." 

'Oh fucking shit, he's right...

F u c k.'

"So I am..." His brain told him to resist his idea, but his body told him to just give in and pleasure them both just a little more, "D'you think you can go one more round, baby?"

Hesitation, then a small nod and hum affirmed the answer. Yamaguchi attempted to move himself out of Tsukki's lap - key word attempted - before letting out a small yelp as Tsukishima flipped their positions again, laying Yamaguchi on his back on the bathroom floor gently as to not accidentally hurt the now tired boy in his arms. The movement made both men groan quietly in slight discomfort as their bodies moved, and, well... you get the idea. 

(Yamaguchi wouldn't admit it was a little uncomfortable on the floor as it was bare tiles - he just wanted to get their fucking over with, get home and fucking sleep. He was now sober enough to make rational decisions and to understand that his body was tired and he needed rest after their semi-public fuck-party. Curse fucking alcohol.) 

"I'm gonna be gentle this time, okay? I've already worn you out enough, baby, and I don't want you fainting on me tonight." Tsukishima said in a soft and calm voice, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lover's lips. He moved the tangled hair out of his boyfriend's face and smiling softly at the tired yet satisfied expression of Yamaguchi.

"Yeah... that sounds good to me. I'm already tired anyways, so it would be great if you didn't destroy my lower half even more than you already have-" Yamaguchi giggled quietly.

Tsukishima let out a chuckle at his lover's comment and leaned down again to press more gentle, loving kisses to the other boy's cheeks, nose, forehead and lips.

"You ready for me to move, baby?" He asked, leaning back a little so that he wasn't less than a centimetre away from Yamaguchi's face. 

The etheral boy beneath him wrapped his arms around the back of the blonde's neck, pulling him down into a loving kiss and nodding after pulling back. 

"Yeah..."

The blonde leaned down again to kiss Yamaguchi passionately, then pulling his hips back gently and pushing them forward again. A breathy moan escaped the younger's throat as Tsukishima repeated his actions at steady and fluid pace, drinking Yamaguchi's sounds of pleasure as he moved. He made sure to keep his pace relatively slow (even though his internal thoughts told him to do otherwise) so that Yamaguchi wouldn't accidentally get hurt or tired out even more. 

"Hhnnn... K-Kei... feels good..." Yamaguchi hummed out quietly as he and Tsukishima parted for air.

Yamaguchi wrapped his legs around Tsukki's waist - as best he could considering they felt like jelly - and pulled Tsukki down to hug him, burying his face in the latter's shoulder and letting out small whimpers and soft moans at the decrease of emptiness. The blonde continued to move gently for a while before a knot built up in his abdomen, his pace speeding up slightly on instinct.

"T-Tadashi... 'm close..." He warned, not knowing if Yamaguchi wanted him to pull out or not considering he had already came in him in the first round they'd had. He knew that the clean-up was a pain to do, so he wanted to be careful.

"Hmn... m-me too..." He let his head fall gently onto the floor, looking up into golden eyes, "You can do it inside... d-don't want to make a mess..." 

That was all it took for Tsukki to release for the second time that night, adding to the mess he'd already made inside of his boyfriend and groaning lowly as he felt the younder boy's ass tighten around his sensitive cock as he also came, whining as he did so. 

The two boys stayed still after that, both panting as they let themselves cool down from the intense heat that surrounded them. Considering they had just fucked in a public bathroom - twice - that had open windows and cold air blowing in, it was still quite hot.

"That... was incredible... haha, I really shouldn't have had any alcohol, huh? Say goodbye to my walking priveleges-" 

Tsukki laughed softly as he pulled out of his boyfriend, cringing slightly at the feeling. 

"Yeah, next time, please don't get drunk..-"

They both laughed softly as Tsukishima stood up, sorting his clothes out so they looked at least decent, then helped Yamaguchi with his own clothes, helping him stand up.

"Hey, Yams - how good are you at acting drunk-?"

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukki and giggled.

"I reckon I'm pretty good at it-"

"Good, because you're gonna have to act drunk so people can ignore the fact that you can't walk because of me."

"That'll be easy, Tsukki-"

"Okay, good, because we're going home."

~♡~

"Oh, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, you're back! Where did you two go?"

Suga looked at the blonde and his 'drunk' boyfriend. He grinned, knowing exactly what had gone on in the bathrooms, but choosing to not say anything about it.

"Just to the bathroom so that we could get away from the loudness and alcohol. Yamaguchi is drunk enough already, so we're gonna head home."

"Ah, okay. It was great to see you again, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi!" 

Sugawara waved as Tsukki and Yamaguchi left the building both of them laughing.

Suga smiled and turned to Daichi and Asahi, sipping his beer and giggling.

"Those two totally fucked."

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez my first smut fanfic in over two years and there's over three thousand words XD
> 
> I hope this wasn't too much of a disappointment for y'all as there are some AMAZING smut fanfics out there 😅
> 
> Alrighty, I hope you enjoyed! Adiosss~!


End file.
